1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer accessories, such as software games and expansion RAM provided as peripheral computer accessories. More specifically, the invention relates to an electronic accessory, which may be in the form of a cartridge adapted to be externally loaded to a software game machine platform or game machine controller.
2. Description of the Related Art Conventional electronic accessories such as memory expansion packs and game cartridges for game machines are comprised of a board loaded with electronic components including memory, stored game program(s) and a case or housing covering the board. A formed connector part is defined on the board for being coupled to the game machine and an aperture is formed in one end of the case so as to expose the connector. In this manner, the accessory can be mounted to the game machine for game play.
Technical advances in the bandwidth associated with game machines in recent years have resulted in greater data processing rates. Indeed, these data processing rates have increased exponentially. As a result, electronic power consumption has been increasing not only in the electronic components contained in the game machine body, such as the CPU, but also in the electronic accessories used therewith. An unavoidable by-product of this electrical consumption is the generation of heat. The accessories, such as cartridges for game machines, which are typically loaded from above, are affected to a greater extent by heat radiating from electronic components within the game machine body. In that regard, the generated heat, which is normally transmitted upwardly, creates an environment for the accessory that can cause premature deterioration. Moreover, if heat radiating from the electronic accessory itself is not effectively dissipated, it can damage the electronic components in the game machine body located therebelow.